pushing_daisiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Charles
Biography Charles Charles was the father of Charlotte Charles and a former member of a UN Peacekeeper force in Egypt known as the Blue Berets. His group also included Dwight Dixon and Ned's Father. According to Dixon, the trio all got matching gold pocket watches, engraved with their initials. They swore that whichever of them lived the longest would take the watches back to Egypt''Oh Oh Oh...It's Magic. He died at the age of 40,Bitter Sweets'' while watering the lawn of his Coeur d'Coeurs home, in front of his then eight-year-old daughter.Pie-lette The cause of death was unclear at the time''Corpsicle; unbeknownst to all but Ned, Ned had inadvertently traded Charles Charles' life for that of Ned's Mother. His death has weighed heavily on Ned, who did not confess the incident to Chuck until twenty years later and a few days spent in prison.Bitter Sweets'' Chuck and Charles lived in a colorful home next door to Ned and his parents. He and his daughter were Jewish, although how religiously devoted they were is unclear. It was at his funeral that Ned and Chuck first kissed each other. Following his death, Chuck was taken into the custody of her aunts, Vivian and Lily CharlesPie-lette. Resurrection Concerned about the possibly sinister intentions of Dwight Dixon, who had recently appeared in and around The Pie Hole searching for his former war buddies, Ned and Chuck decided to dig up Charles Charles. It also gives Chuck a chance to say goodbye to her father, something she never had a chance to do when she was eight. But during her half minute alone with her father to say hello and goodbye, Chuck impulsively decided to keep her father alive. She told her father to put on her glove, preventing Ned from making skin-to-skin contact and causing the pie maker to think that Charles had returned to death. Instead, Chuck spirited her father away to Ned's childhood home, where she bandaged up his decayed head.Comfort Food Since his revival, Charles has acted menacingly toward Ned but fatherly toward Chuck. He does not like pie, he loves cake. However, he's not one for chocolate. He tempted his daughter to travel the world with him, unaware that that is exactly what got her killed. Chuck told him she'd rather stay in Papen County. Upon hearing this, Charles stole Ned's car and drove away, destination unknown. Known Family * Charlotte Charles, daughter * Lily Charles - lover * Vivian Charles - former fiancee Charles Charles was engaged to his stepsister, Vivian Charles, but she broke it off after learning that he had cheated on her and conceived a child. He did not tell his fiancee that the affair had been with Vivian's sister Lily; both Vivian and Charlotte believed Charlotte's mother to have died in childbirth. Behind the Scenes In the , Charles was played by a stand-in. In Season 2, Charles is played by Josh Randall. Sources Category:Characters Category:The Charles Family Category:Residents of Coeur d'Coeurs Category:Deceased Category:Lives taken away by Ned Category:Repeating names Category:Touched by Ned Category:Blue Berets Category:Watch owners Category:Male Category:Recurring Roles Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters